


soft

by treasuregyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, tzuyu doesn't speak bc she was cursed by witches, you can't tell from this but it is lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: Nayeon joins Tzuyu while she does her research.





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> this rewrite was a bit more difficult bc i literally had to rewrite a part to make it fit who i replaced the original characters with.

     Nayeon watched Tzuyu from afar as the younger went from reading in books to writing things down. She watched as Tzuyu brought the quill pen up to her mouth in thought, tapping it on her lip lightly, her brows furrowed in concentration. Nayeon has never thought about it before, but she can see now just how pretty Tzuyu was in her own right.

 

     She thinks about the other females in the castle; Jihyo had a fine, womanly appeal with a slight sexiness about her despite being younger. She was alluring when they first met, and Nayeon wouldn’t doubt that if Jihyo and Mina weren’t still clearly very in love despite being separated, she would have attempted to court the younger. As for Sana, she was attracted to her at first as well. Sana was cute and sweet, everything anyone would want in a wife, and yet she had no interest in dating, much less  _ flirting _ . Sana’s focus was on helping the kingdom, like she had been luckily entrusted to do, and she wasn’t going to throw that away for fling at best (Nayeon was admittedly hurt that Sana assumed that all she’d want was a fling).

 

     Nayeon got up from where she sat and made her way over to Tzuyu, sliding into the seat in front of her casually. Tzuyu didn’t jump, as Nayeon had expected, she simply rose her head slowly, clearly forcing herself to take her attention away from her studies. Despite not being surprised at the sudden appearance of another person, Tzuyu was clearly surprised that it was Nayeon that had sat before her (which had her trying to hold back a smile).

 

     Tzuyu raised a brow questioningly, putting her pencil down.

 

     “I caught a little bird out of the corner of my eye and decided to say hello, is all.” Nayeon replied, smiling brightly as she usually does. Tzuyu gave her a look, something between suspicion, disgust, and fake annoyance. She shook her head with a roll of her eyes and went back to work, flipping through several pages. Nayeon continued eyeing Tzuyu; from the soft curve of her eyes, to her full lips, her glowing tanned skin, her shiny black hair. Nayeon’s breath escaped her shakily.

 

     Tzuyu was really,  _ really _ pretty.

 

     “You know, I could help you find what you’re looking for. I can always get the info you guys need, you know that.” Nayeon rested herself on her arms on the table, careful to not disturb Tzuyu’s haphazardly scattered books. Tzuyu looked up at her, considering the idea. Her face went through a range of emotions, signalling that she was thinking really hard about this, but ultimately she waved the idea off. Nayeon pouted, the question of why on her lips, but Tzuyu slipped her a paper with her reasoning before Nayeon could get it out.

 

_      ‘I know you probably could, but it’s potentially too dangerous. I wouldn’t want to do that to you. Thank you, though.’ _ Tzuyu had written, causing Nayeon to blush a little.

 

     “Alright, I understand.” Nayeon slipped the note into her pocket before resting on the table once more. “You don’t mind having me as company for a bit longer, do you?” Nayeon asked. Tzuyu smiled softly and shook her head, stretching out her arms and fingers before getting back to work. Nayeon waited until Tzuyu was re-immersed into what she was doing before smiling softly to herself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
